Season
by Shikacchi
Summary: Kau merasa hancur dan senang. Semuanya bercampur aduk, tetapi itu semakin merugikan dirimu. Karena kau tidak ingin merasa tersakiti dengan melihat mereka, padahal kau juga ingin merasa bahagia ketika melihat mereka bahagia tetapi kau tidak bisa. Akhirnya kau mempunyai dua pilihan, lebih baik tersakiti oleh kemesraan mereka atau meninggalkan mereka. Alternate ending


**Disclaimer : ©Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

**Season**

* * *

**Her POV**

**Musim semi** di mana setiap helai bunga sakura mengugurkan diri sendiri ke tanah.

Kau melihat pemuda itu yang kau sukai, mengungkapkan cinta ke wanita itu yang disukai oleh pemuda itu.

Hati kau terasa disayat-sayat, kau tidak suka melihatnya.

Kemudian kau sadar bahwa kau suka pemuda itu. Tetapi kau juga terhanyut dalam kebingungan, karena kau juga menyayangi wanita itu seolah-olah kakak kau.

Kau tiba-tiba mengingat tentang mendiang kakak kau yang menasehati bahwa kau harus mencari pacar dibandingkan membuat obat-obat terlarang untuk organisasi kotor itu.

Kau sedih. Kau memasang wajah yang tidak enak dilihat. Kau merasa mengingkari kata-kata kakakmu.

Tetapi kau senang lagi, karena kau ikut bahagia saat pemuda itu menemukan kebahagiaan.

**Musim panas**

Kau tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh berita baik menurut wanita itu. Ya, pemuda itu bertunangan dengan wanita itu. Kau jadi merasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum yang besar sekali. Kau jadi hancur.

Tetapi, kau memasang senyum palsu. Kau mendoakan mereka agar mereka bahagia. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Itulah pikiran yang jujur sekali tentang kau.

**Musim gugur**

Kau kebanjiran daun maple yang mengugurkan dirinya. Menurut kau, daun maple yang gugur adalah peristiwa yang sedih dan menyakitkan. Apalagi warnanya merah dan kuning.

Karena kau telah menyaksikan dengan matamu sendiri, pemuda itu ciuman dengan wanita itu setelah secara resmi mereka telah menjadi suami istri.

Kau iri sekali dengan wanita itu yang membawa buket bunga yang sungguh cantik, mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang indah, dan berwajah gembira.

Kau juga iri dengan pemuda itu karena pemuda itu memilih wanita itu daripada kau.

Kau berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Sayangnya bukan.

Kau hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang amat pelan untuk mereka. Kau memasang senyum pahit, sedangkan mereka memasang senyum yang lebar.

**Musim dingin**

Kau semakin kaget lagi dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh suami istri itu.

Wanita itu hamil, sudah masuk tiga minggu usianya. Kau semakin hancur daripada tiga musim yang berlalu.

Kau pun memberi ucapan selamat dan mendoakan agar anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan sehat.

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan apartemen kau. Kau segera menyiapkan koper dan memasukkan banyak barang-barang yang diperlukan ke koper itu.

Kemudian kau memakai pakaian tebal, dan mengencangkan syalmu.

Kau keluar dari pintu, menutupnya, dan mengunci.

Kau mengucapkan "Selamat tinggal" ke tempat kau berada.

Kemudian kau pergi ke stasiun. Menaiki kereta. Kau tidak bisa tidur di dalam kereta itu, memikirkan reaksi mereka berdua karena kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Saat tiba di stasiun yang kau inginkan, kemudian kau menaiki taksi dan tibalah kau di bandara. Kau membeli tiket pesawat yang mengatakan tujuannya adalah New York.

Waktunya telah tiba. Kau pun menginjakkan kakimu di dalam pesawat itu, dan terbanglah kau ke New York. Kau telah memulai kehidupan yang baru.

Kau pun lega,sedih,senang.

Lega karena kau tak perlu merasa disakiti lagi dengan melihat mereka berdua yang berbahagia.

Sedih karena kau tidak bisa berada di samping mereka.

Senang karena kau tidak mencampur urusan mereka.

Kau berharap mereka berbahagia sampai akhir hayatnya.

Kau pun tersenyum lebar, dan bersemangat untuk memulai hidup baru.

* * *

**Him POV**

Saat kau mengetahui semuanya, tentang dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Perasaan kau jadi campur aduk. Panik. Sedih. Khawatir.

Sesaat setelah kau mengkontrol diri agar menenangkan diri,

Kau malah sadar. Kau memiliki perasaan untuk dia dibandingkan istrimu.

Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Istrimu sedang mengandung. Anak di dalam kandungan itu menantikan kau untuk melihat kau di dunia kalian.

Kau pun menyesal. Kau terlalu bodoh dalam hal perempuan. Perempuan itu susah dimengerti, kata kau.

Kau pintar menganalisa semuanya, tetapi tidak pintar menganalisa hati perempuan.

Kau merasa ingin kembali ke kehidupan lamamu, dan mengulangi semuanya. Tetapi ternyata memang tidak bisa. Itu hanya hal yang bodoh sekali.

Pilihan kau hanya satu, kau hanya bisa mendoakan dia agar dia menemukan kebahagiaan yang tepat untuk dia.

Selamat tinggal, kata kau sambil tersenyum, setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan oleh dia di depan pintu apartemen dia.

Kau pun beranjak menuju istrimu, kau mendekatkan dirimu ke perut istrimu, seolah-olah kau menantikan anakmu lahir ke dunia. Kau memasang senyum terhangat untuk istrimu yang berada di dekat kau dan dia yang sudah berada jauh sekali di sana.

**Fin**


End file.
